


Lumity Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cat, F/F, Lumity, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an attempt to impress students during a presentation at Hexside Lilith turns her star pupil into a cat and things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 526





	Lumity Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, if there are grammar mistakes I’ll do my best to fix it. And if the story is just terrible, I’m sorry. But I hope you like it! Also I typed this on my phone so if there are some mistakes that seem very odd that might be why, sorry.

As Amity walked through the halls of Hexside among the horde of other students, her mind was racing. For the tenth time in a row she fixed her already perfect hair and flattened the nonexistent wrinkles of her uniform. She followed the mob into a large space typically used to practice spells that had been set up in preparation of a special guest speaker.

Amity walked towards the front row of seats closest to the stage where the guest would be presenting as she knew that the guest was her mentor Lilith and she needed to be available to assist her at any moment. She took a deep breath and relaxed as she waited for the rest of the students to arrive and settle. 

She tensed up again once she heard a familiar voice, she turned and looked to see Luz walking to the front row of seats with Willow and Gus. The group sat down in the seats next to Amity, Luz took the seat directly next to her avoiding eye contact. 

Amity was slightly disappointed Luz hadn’t looked at her, she had grown fond of her brown eyes and the warmth they made her feel. Since they had started the secret Azura book club Amity had found Luz more and more fun to be around and it became the highlight of her week. She had even suggested they hang out more often and do more than just talked about Azura. 

However Amity was brought back to reality, they were at school and everyone was around. While most people didn’t think much about Luz her mentor and friends did. Boscha hated Luz for reasons beyond her, and her mentor was still bitter over the showdown at the covention. Luz was just staying true to their agreement to keep their friendship a secret. 

Then Willow and Gus turned around to ask a student behind them if he knew who the guest speaker was. Luz took the moment of distraction to turn and give a small wave and smile to Amity, and then quickly turned back forwards before anyone else could notice and before Amity could respond. Instead Amity bumped her knee into Luz’s and a smile formed on her lips as she looked down. 

Steps could be heard on the makeshift stage as Principle Bump walked to the microphone in front of the audience. He cleared his throat and quieted the students before he spoke,  
“Hello Hexside, today we have a very special guest speaker. You’ll recognize her from the covention, she is the well respected and powerful Lilith of the Emperor’s coven.”

The students clapped as Lilith walked out and replaced principle Bump at the mic. She introduced herself and told the students about her own education at Hexside. The whole speech was well practiced and quickly lost the interest of the students. When Lilith noticed that very few people were still paying attention to her she shifted topics from all of the hard work she did to get where she was in the coven and instead talked about all of the advantages and privileges of being in the Emperor’s coven. 

One student suddenly shouted out, “show us something cool” which caught Lilith off guard. 

She then nodded her head and said, “very well” and cast a spell creating a small firework display just above her palm. The crowd watched in interest again and Lilith, happy to get their attention back, made a rash and uncharacteristic decision to take it farther. 

She looked into the crowd and spotted her star pupil in the front row. She called Amity up onto the stage, she got up and walked towards the steps and looked back to see Luz watching her with a poorly contained smile. She ducked her head to hide a small blush and stood in front of her mentor and followed direction to stand still and close her eyes. 

All of the sudden Amity’s body felt weird and her head cloudy. When she opened her eyes she saw things much clearer than she had before, all of the sounds around her were louder, and the room was full of smells. She looked up and saw Lilith’s hand reach down for her and she backed away out of instinct, one she previously didn’t have. Amity looked down and saw paws and legs with green and brown hair, and slowly made the confection that it was her own paw she was looking at. 

From the audience Luz watched shocked and concerned. She wanted to go up and take Amity away from Lilith but stopped herself when she remembered her deal with Amity to keep things between them a secret. But Luz found it harder to keep up the act everyday as she became fully aware of the feelings she was developing for Amity who stood confused in front of hundreds of teenagers as a lynx like cat. 

Boscha and the rest of Amity’s posse had no such reason to hold back from approaching the stage and the new cat Amity. As they got close to the cat Lilith joined them and together they tried to grab Amity but she hissed and scratched at them. Boscha got too close and actually got caught by the claws and backed away quickly in response which left an open window for Amity to bolt out of. 

The cat searched for safety and comfort, she saw Luz in the crowd and made a beeline for her. The group on stage yelled out a warning and Willow and Gus jumped away from the direction the cat was headed but Luz stayed seated and smiled . Amity quickly jumped up into Luz’s lap and purred loudly when Luz started to pet her. 

The whole room stared in shock at the scene except for the Blight Twin who knew all about their friendship and also read all of the details about Amity’s crush in her diary. 

Boscha scoffed and from the stage said, “why isn’t she scratching you human? What did you do to her?”

Willow who was also in shock said, “when did Amity become so friendly towards you?”

Luz nervously laughed and explained, “well, we kinda started hanging out a while ago but we didn’t tell anyone because we weren’t sure how you all would react.” 

Principle Bump walked up to the stage and took in the situation. He then dismissed the students from the assembly and sent them home early. But before he let them go he called the Blight Twins up to the front. The Twins tried to take Amity from Luz to take her home until the spell wore off but she refused to leave Luz's arms. The Twins shrugged and texted their parents confirming it was okay for Luz to take Amity home for the rest of the time she transformed as a cat. 

So a very red faced Luz and a very happy Amity cat set out on the walk from Hexside back to the owl house. As they walked Luz became more comfortable with the situation and started talking to Amity about Azura, while Amity rubbed against Luz’s legs and purred. 

When they arrived at the house they sat together as Luz did her homework and did her chores for Eda who was out at the stand with King. Luz prepared dinner for her and Amity and they ate together while Luz told her about school and then about Earth. 

After dinner they went to Luz’s room to read some of the 5th Azura book. They laid in Luz’s bed and since Amity was in cat form it was easy for Luz to get away with pulling her in close and cuddling. And Luz figured that the loud purring coming from her feline friend was enough to say that was the right thing to do. 

At some point during the reading they had both fallen asleep cuddled up together, and they were still that way when Amity woke up in human form a couple hours later. She laid in Luz’s arms for longer than she needed to and enjoyed the close proximity and how relaxed, safe, and happy she felt there. She thought about all of the things she had done as a cat and the friendship that had been revealed, but with Luz it felt like it would all be okay. Hesitantly Amity got up and made sure to not wake up Luz. She stood for a second looking down at Luz and debated her next move, then she leaned down and kissed Luz on the cheek. She blushed heavily as she hurried out of the house and back home where she sat deep in thought worried about the day to come with all of her secrets put out in the open. 

Later she got a text from Luz that said, “hey, did you make it home okay?” 

She texted back confirming she was back home and human again.

Her phone vibrated again and the message read, “good, you make a pretty sure cat though.”

Amity smiled at the compliment and then at the picture of her and Luz while they were cuddled in bed reading Azura. 

She got another text that said, “and thanks for the kiss, I’ll make sure to return the favor next time.”

At that Amity smiled wider, less worried about Lilith and her friends, instead daydreaming about how Luz would be repaying her for the kiss.


End file.
